


First Time for Everything

by lkcr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkcr/pseuds/lkcr
Summary: Speaking of bath scenes... I found this fic I wrote almost a year ago that I never published





	

Zahra walks upstairs after getting paid, heading to her room at the slayer’s take, she’s soaking wet and shivering from the cold.

‘I could really use a hot bath’ she thinks as she heads to her room. When Zahra enters her room she can see someone seems to have moved in while she was gone, there’s a bag and some clothes scattered on the floor. Walking over to the bathroom stealthily, Zahra sees Vex in the bath, her bath, apparently taking a nap.

Zahra loudly clears her throat, trying to get Vex’s attention.

Vex opens her eyes suddenly, shocked to find she’s not alone.

“Zahra! What are you doing here!?”

“This is my room.”

“What?”

“Everyone knows this is my room. I always use it.”

“Well I didn’t know that. Can’t you just get another one?”

“This is the only one with a working bath.”

“Okay?”

“I need a hot bath. Right now. Get out.”

“What? No!”

“Vex!”

“Zahra!”

“Get out!”

“What’s in it for me?” Vex asks, teasing.

“I won’t kill you?”

“Hmm… pass!” Vex replies much to Zahra’s disappointment. Right as Zahra’s about to leave she gets an idea.

“Fine then you’ll have to move over.”

“I’m sorry what?” Vex asks completely shocked, eyes wide open.

“Move over, the bath is big enough for the both of us.” Zahra says while winking seductively at Vex.

“I… I–” Vex tries to reply but is seemingly unable to form any coherent thoughts as Zahra starts undressing in front of her.

“What is it darling?”

“I’ve never…tiefling” is all Zahra can make out of Vex’s mumbling.

“Well darling,” Zahra steps into the tub “there’s a first time for everything.”


End file.
